1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking device for rocking and heaving a rocking object, and a bodily sensation simulation apparatus loaded with the rocking device.
2. Description of Related Art
The bodily sensation simulation apparatus is an apparatus in which its user can "pseudo-experience" an actual event, for example, the operation of an airplane or an automobile. Such a bodily sensation simulation apparatus is generally provided with a visual sensation device, an audio device, an operating device and the like.
As an operating device for use with such a bodily sensation simulation apparatus, there is a rocking device which rocks, for example, seats for an airplane or an automobile or a body including the seats, that is, pitches, rolls and heaves to three-dimensionally operate.
A conventional rocking device has been provided with, for example, six-shaft driving means in order to implement the above-described pitching, rolling and heaving, and has been structured to make it possible for the user to pseudo-experience by controlling these driving means respectively.
The conventional rocking device described above has as many driving means as six shafts, and each of these driving means must be controlled, and therefore, the structure, control programs and the like become complicated, leading to a drawback that cost, time and effort will be increased.